


In the name of power

by monkeyloser



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyloser/pseuds/monkeyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of hunters that pursue knowledge. They want to study Derek, but need something to use to keep him from killing them. Now who in the pack could that be. Set after Season 4 but Derek comes home after the fight with Kate. </p>
<p>Sorry I am a 1st time poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of power

Derek saw the bloody note laying on the ground near the battered Jeep. “ Come alone to where you first met him. If you are not alone the boy will die! Signed the Huntsman.

So here he stands alone at the edge of the Preserve, looking at the van that just pulled up, that reeks of sweat and fear. When the back doors open two large men jump down and stand next to the doors. The one on the left closed the doors before Derek could look inside. Then two more emerge from the front doors unarmed. He can hear a total of seven heartbeats coming from the van. One is racing at an alarming rate. He could not tell if it was Stiles or not, due to all the noise coming from the van, maybe a white noise machine.

“Where is he?” the words are more of a growl than anything else.

“Put the claws away, and he will be safe. Other wise he will suffer for your stubbornness.” 

Derek growled at the man that spoke, which only caused the man to laugh. “Poor Puppy, did you lose your playmate?”

Derek roared as the man insulted his pack mate. Stiles was human not a pawn in the games of hunters. He was the heart of the pack for Derek. He never gave up even when it looked hopeless. He was the reason that Derek, could hope again. The reason he went to the desert to fight Kate when he was a weak human. To Derek Stiles may not be a wolf but he had the heart of one. 

He was only a few yards from the van when the back doors flew open and Derek saw Stiles. The boy was forced to kneel at the back doors, a hood covered his head, arms bound behind his back. A woman stood behind him with her arm wrapped around his neck cutting off his airway. Stiles body twisted trying to dislodge the woman’s restraining hold. “ Stop Hale, unless you want the boy to suffer.”

“Let him go! His human. You have a code.”

The woman laughed, “No the Argent’s have a code. Not all hunter families have the same code. Now stand down and heel like a good little dog. I Don’t think the boy can hold out much longer.” she cooed as she looked down at the boy whose fight was slowly getting weaker.

“Let him breathe.” Derek growled as he stopped in his tracks. Eyes locked on the boy as the woman held him. 

“Kneel dog, and I will.”

Growling Derek fell to his knees before the hunters. Not seeing any other way to save his friend.

“Good boy.” she purred as she let go of the human boy. Stiles gasp for air, which quickly turned into sobbing breathes. She reached for the hood that covered the boys head and quickly yanked it off. Amber eyes quickly found, hazel orbs, fear filling the depths of Stiles eyes. 

“Let him go you can have me, but let the human go.”

“No can do Mr. Hale. See humans are a dime a dozen, and more often than not more trouble than they are worth. Now a human that runs with wolves is a thing to hold on to. They can cause us much trouble. Plus this one is the son of a Sheriff’s one that can cause all kinds of grief for hunters. He is useless to me.” she ran her fingers down his cheek, stopping at the gag that bound the boys voice. “He is expendable, useless.”

“Then let him go” 

“Now why would I do that. He means something to you. Now you I want you to let my men bind you, Mr. Hale.”

“If your not going to let him go why should I let you tie me up. I’m not into that kinda thing.” The wolf said channeling the smartass boy. When he moved to stand from his kneeling position he heard the boy’s muffled scream.

Derek looked up at the van and saw that one of the men had placed his knife in the stomach of the boy. Blood welled around the shallow wound. “If you want me to finish stabbing the kid I would try standing up. I have no issue killing the kid, Hale. Hell even after we gagged him, he kept trying to talk. So make my night go ahead and stand up and fight us. You might kill us but the kid will die also.” 

Derek grit his teeth as he knelled back down onto the ground. He placed his hands on his head to show he would not risk Stiles. “Good choice. Now be a good little wolf and put your hands in these mittens.” the man ordered as he tossed a pair of large mittens toward Derek as two men approached him from behind. Derek picked them up and felt the weight of them, looking at them he could see that inside the lining steel netting like the kind butchers wear to protect them from knives. His claws would be useless once the mittens covered his hands. He looked at Stiles and smiled at the boy who was shaking his hand at him and yelling behind the gag.

Pushing his hands into the odd glove/mittens, one of the men grabbed his left forearm and pulled it behind his back and snapped a cuff around his wrist as his partner did the same for the other side. Once the cuffs were in place they forced him to stand and climb into the van. Once in the van the men pushed him to his stomach and placed their knees in the small of his back. The men removed his shoes and quickly bound his feet connecting his feet to his wrist with a chain. Once they were finished they kicked him onto his side facing Stiles. 

“Let him go now. I did everything you asked.”

The woman walked up to Stiles and pulled his face to look at her. “No. The boy stays with us. How else will we be able to keep you in line Hale. We need to study you. Your a rare beast indeed. A beta who rose to Alpha, then fell to beta again. Only to be made human! I have no idea what Kate did to you, but you over came it. Now your an alpha again that can make a full change. You Derek are wroth your weight in gold. The boy is my control if you act out he will suffer. He is our control. My family studies werewolves that’s our code. Anything is fair in the pursue of knowledge. Knowledge that will save the lives of the families on the front lines.” She smiled down at Derek as she pulled a small box from under the front seat. 

“Now teaching you, your place is just a bonus for me. Teaching the boy which side he should fight on is just part of the job.” she purred as she pulled a bone shaped gag from the box, and forced it between Derek’s teeth. Derek looked up at Stiles as the hunters started to drive the van with its captives to what ever was ahead for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> I have no idea if this is good or not. I have had this in my head for so long. Not sure if I should keep going or just stop before I make a fool of myself. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone would like to help with this I would not turn it down. This is my first fiction. So I have no idea if it is any good or not. So let me know Please.


End file.
